The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to a component-level acceptance testing system, and more particularly to an off-board acceptance testing system incorporating an on-board health and usage monitoring system.
Acceptance testing is typically performed as part of a manufacturing process to determine whether a component meets a number of requirements. The component may be subjected to a range of mechanical, electrical, and environmental conditions during acceptance testing to determine whether the component operates and responds as expected within testing limits. Acceptance testing is typically performed as black box testing, where responses to stimulus are observed but the component remains assembled. Due to the black box testing approach, a component that includes foreign object debris within it or subcomponents close to acceptable limits may go undetected during acceptance tests. For instance, tests that simply indicate pass/fail status do not provide an indication as to how close a passing condition came to a limit. Furthermore, a component can have independently observed responses that are independently within acceptable limits but may be problematic when observed in combination with multiple parameters.
Therefore, a need exists to provide an improved acceptance testing system.